Cuma Temen
by FlowHana93
Summary: A special fict to celebrate Lee Taeyong's birthday. NCT U. Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong. Jaeyong. Cerita kecil tentang Taeyong yang sudah lama naksir Jaehyun. Kira-kira bagaimana Jaehyun menanggapinya? Penasaran? RnR juseyo


A little present for Jung Jaehyun's waifu, Lee Taeyong.

Happy Birthday to our cinnamon roll!

Semoga kalian langgeng terus ya teehee. Jangan lupa fs-nya ya mz

Chara(s) : Jaehyun J., Taeyong L., and many moarr

Pair : Jaehyun x Taeyong aka Jaeyong

NCT milik SME, Tuhan YME, dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Jaeyong, mereka punya saya /gak

Beware of OOC, typo(s), and for you who don't like them or boys love, don't read! I've warned you!

.

.

.

Jung Jaehyun.

Kata-kata itu terus melintas di pikirannya ketika ditanya " _Oppa_ , bagaimana kriteria kekasih idealmu?" atau " _Oppa_ , siapa yang paling kau sukai di NCT?" dan "Siapa menurutmu yang paling tampan di antara kalian?"

Taeyong sudah jatuh hati padanya bahkan saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di SM Entertainment. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi pesona Jung muda itu selalu membuatnya _klepek-klepek_. Apalagi fakta bahwa lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah orang yang paling sering bersamanya sejak dia masih _trainee_. Sampai sekarang.

Taeyong sangat-sangat bersyukur karena ternyata mereka berdua dimasukkan sebagai anggota sub unit pertama Neo Culture Technology, yang diusung-usung oleh sang pimpinan tertinggi sebagai grup yang memiliki konsep musik yang berbeda dibandingkan grup-grup yang pernah debut di bawah naungan agensi besar tersebut.

Taeyong tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya ketika para _trainee_ –termasuk dirinya – yang sedang latihan saat itu mendapat kabar tentang siapa saja yang akan segera didebutkan.

Namanya disebut yang paling pertama. Lalu Jung Jaehyun menjadi yang kedua. Membuatnya lantas merangkul si _dongsaeng_ yang ada di sebelahnya penuh sayang.

"Katanya temenan, kok mesra banget, sih. Sadar tempat, dong. Ini bukan tempat buat pacaran, tahu."cibir Johnny yang terbakar api cemburu melihat kedekatan dua orang yang jauh dari batas normal. Maklum, dia jomblo akut. Belum dapat si doi, sih.

Tapi ternyata perjuangan Taeyong untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati penuh lika-liku. Jung Jaehyun yang selama ini bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari hatinya sontak berubah menjadi iblis jadi-jadian karena sifatnya yang satu ini.

Contoh saja jawabannya atas perkataan Johnny yang membuatnya sakit hati. "Bilang aja kepengin dipeluk sama Taeyong _hyung_. Lagipula kita gak pacaran kok, _hyung_. Aku sama Taeyong _hyung_ kan cuma temen."

Sakit abis. Sampai bikin mulut Taeyong jadi berbusa akibat keracunan kata-kata si Jung.

Padahal ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Jaehyun dapat menerima sinyal cintanya. Mulai dari pedekate, mengajaknya ngobrol, bahkan dia rela melakukan _aegyo_ untuknya. Tapi sepertinya si Jung muda itu tidak menyadari perlakuannya yang berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia menghadapi para _trainee_ lainnya.

Alhasil Taeyong dibuat cemberut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan mulai bersidekap. "Huh, dasar tidak peka!"

Johnny yang menyaksikan dengan kepalanya sendiri Taeyong yang menggerutu lantas mencolek lengan Jaehyun. "Ciyee katanya ada yang gak peka, tuh." Jaehyun menatapnya tidak mengerti sampai Johnny mengirimkan tatapan penuh arti padanya untuk melihat Taeyong. Yang sekarang masih cemberut dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya.

Ups. Apakah ia membuat kesalahan?

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

Taeyong hanya mendengus dan makin memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Jaehyun. Lalu Taeyong menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Doyoung yang sedang berbincang dengan _rookies_ lainnya.

Jaehyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban mengangkat bahu, bingung dengan tingkah _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan mengobrol dengan pemuda asal Thailand. Sukses membuat Taeyong yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya melongo tak percaya. Lalu–

"Iiih! Dasar nggak peka!" Teriakannya membahana di ruang latihan. Membuat orang lain yang ada di sana menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

Poin kedua dimana Jaehyun bukan lagi seorang bayi yang imut adalah ketika anak-anak NCT bermain _Truth or Dare_ saat tengah malam di dorm mereka. Ditemani lampu ruang tengah yang menyala terang benderang, kelima belas anak itu duduk melingkar di lantai. Di tengahnya ada sebuah pensil yang akan menentukan korban dari permainan itu.

"Siapa yang mau mutar pensilnya?" tanya Yuta.

"Aku! Aku!"

"Akuuuuu!"

" _No, child. Hyungline first_."

Doyoung tersenyum puas ketika melihat Donghyuck hanya bisa pundung mendengar ultimatum Johnny. Ia lalu memutar pensilnya, yang entah kenapa seolah bergerak dalam keadaan _slow motion_. Membuat semua orang yang bergabung di sana mewanti-wanti agar si pensil tak menunjuk mereka.

Akhirnya pensil itu berhenti. Ujungnya yang runcing menghadap Jaehyun yang duduk bersila di sebelah Taeyong dan Taeil. Serta membuatnya menjadi _center of interest_ saat itu.

"Yay! Korban pertama!" Ten berteriak semangat.

"Untung bukan aku." Itu Hansol yang berbicara.

" _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Mark _to the point_. Yang langsung membuat anggota lainnya diam.

Jaehyun berpikir keras. Tapi dia mengucapkannya dengan tegas, " _Truth_."

Jawaban Jaehyun kontan memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan pada tiap-tiap member yang ada di sana.

"Woohoo! Kita harus persiapkan pertanyaan khusus untuk Woojae!" Kali ini Doyoung yang berteriak girang. Disusul teriakan dan gelak tawa dari Ten, Yuta, dan Johnny. Memang mereka berempat tidak ada jauh-jauhnya dengan kata berisik, jahil juga. Walaupun biasanya Doyoung yang sering di _bully_ , sih.

Sementara yang lain mulai ribut-ribut sendiri. Tak menyadari Jaehyun meneteskan keringat dingin. Perasaannya tak enak.

Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar aneh bagi Jaehyun. " _Hyung_. Selama ini kan kau selalu dekat dengan Taeyong _hyung_. Apakah kau ada perasaan spesial dengannya?"

Ruangan menjadi ricuh. Kata _ciye ciye_ terdengar di mana-mana. Taeyong merona mendengar godaan-godaan dari para member. Ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang seperti tomat dengan jari-jari rampingnya. Bahkan Jaemin yang di sebelahnya mendorongnya menuju Jaehyun hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan. Makin membuat wajahnya sepanas panci yang diletakkan di atas api.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dan detak jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat itu juga. Apa maksud senyuman Jaehyun? Apakah perasaannya akan terbalas?

"Ya. Tentu saja aku menyukai Taeyong _hyung_." Kembang api serasa mulai merekah di jantungnya. Taeyong tidak percaya ini. Jung Jaehyun di sebelahnya baru saja mengakui bahwa dia menyukainya. Oh, ya ampun, bolehkah ia meloncat girang sekarang?

"Dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Dia selalu baik padaku dan menyayangiku. Ya, kan, Taeyong _hyung_?"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Seseorang tolong copot telinganya sekarang. Seketika Taeyong merasa sedang jatuh bebas dari langit ketujuh ke dasar bumi. Perih sekali. Senyumnya perlahan lahan menghilang, menghasilkan garis datar pada pertemuan dua belah bibirnya.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya di _brotherzone_? Taeyong rasanya jadi pengin nangis, kawan-kawan.

Taeyong tersenyum pahit pada Jaehyun, yang dengan brengseknya masih menampilkan senyum tampannya.

Taeyong tak tahan lagi."Ya. Aku mau tidur duluan. Aku ngantuk." Taeyong beranjak dari lantai yang dingin. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran, terutama Jaehyun. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju ranjangnya, lalu dia mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sebelum berteriak keras-keras, "Sialan kau Jung Jaehyun! Dasar jahat! Ahhhhh kau membuatku gila!"

Ah, Taeyong berharap bantal itu dapat meredam suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka mengadakan acara fansigning di sebuah mall di Seoul. Banyak fans berdatangan ke sana untuk meminta tanda tangan mereka. Tapi ada satu fans unik yang mereka temui.

" _Oppa_. Apa hobi Taeyong _oppa_?" Fans itu bertanya pada Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu Taeyong tak salah lihat. Fans itu juga tak salah bicara. Dia bertanya tentangnya pada Jaehyun.

"Ahahaha. Harusnya kau bertanya pada Taeyong _hyung_." Jaehyun menanggapi sembari menorehkan tinta di atas _sign card_.

"Tapi kalian berdua kan dekat. Banyak yang mengira kalian _backstreet_." Fans itu semakin melirihkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, lalu melanjutkan, "Bahkan ketika aku melihat foto-foto kalian di internet kalian selalu bersama, lho." Ya, kau juga bisa lihat sendiri saat ini kami duduk bersebelahan, batin Taeyong.

"Benarkah? Tapi kami tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu. Dan kami kan memang teman dekat. Jadi itu wajar saja."

Jleb. Apa-apan itu tadi. Jawaban Jaehyun sukses membuat hatinya berlubang setelah ditembah anak panah beracun.

Bisa gak sih Jaehyun baikan dikit?

Taeyong menampilkan senyum palsunya pada fans itu. Menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Setidaknya kalau Jaehyun benar-benar menyukainya harusnya dia hanya tertawa, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari fans mereka. Itu yang dipikirkan Taeyong.

Nyatanya Taeyong tak bisa menangis di sini. Dia harus menjaga _image_ -nya baik-baik di depan fansnya. Jadi dia hanya berharap tak bertemu pandang dengan Jaehyun yang terus mengajaknya ngobrol, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Taeyong setiap kali anak itu menuturkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Taeyong merenung di dalam kamarnya. Doyoung di seberang tempat tidurnya sepertinya sudah terbang jauh ke alam mimpi. Hah. Taeyong menghela napas berat. Mengingat-ingat berbagai kejadian yang membuat hatinya berkali-kali hancur. Tapi berapa kalipun Jaehyun menolaknya mentah-mentah –menurutnya, Taeyong tetap tak bisa membenci lelaki dua puluh tahun itu. Adanya malah ia semakin terpesona padanya setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, menatapnya, ataupun cara pandangnya kepada orang lain selalu membuat Taeyong makin gencar ingin diperhatikan olehnya.

 _Aish_! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Taeyong?

Taeyong merutuki hatinya. Berharap esok saat ia terbangun ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun. Tentu setiap orang tidak ingin selalu patah hati, bukan? Taeyong pun sadar dari lamunannya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia yang menarik selimut Spongebobnya, lalu tidur dengan susasana hatinya yang dirundung pilu.

.

.

Taeyong mengeluh ketika mendengar gedoran pintu yang begitu keras. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang bertengger di sebelahnya. Jam dua pagi. Oh, ya ampun, siapa yang membangunkannya sedini ini?

Taeyong dapat melihat tempat tidur milik Doyoung sudah kosong. Tak ada yang berbaring di atasnya. Kemana pula si cerewet satu itu?

Aduh, harusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri, Taeyong. Bahkan kau sendiri bisa lebih cerewet daripada laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

Taeyong melangkah menuju pintu. Mengintip lubang kunci yang sedikit menampilkan ruang di balik dinding kamarnya. Sedikit paranoid juga kalau-kalau ada penjahat di dorm mereka. Tapi masa sih penjahat pakai acara ketuk-ketuk pintu segala?

Tapi Taeyong tetap membuka pintu, dan tidak menemukan sesosok makhluk yang menggedor pintunya. Ia memastikannya lagi dengan melirik kanan kiri. Masih nihil.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ada yang menutup matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam dari belakang, serta mencekal kedua tangannya. Taeyong meronta mencoba membebaskan tangannya. Tapi sosok di belakangnya malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taeyong. "Aaaaah! Seseorang tolong a-mmph!"

Taeyong mengutuk orang yang telah menyumpal mulutnya. Sungguh. Mungkin ketika mulutnya bebas kembali ia akan mengucapkan sederet sumpah serapah di depan muka sosok itu persis.

Orang itu melanjutkan aksi jahanamnya dengan menggiringnya pergi dari kamarnya. Ia dituntun beberapa langkah sampai membuatnya berhenti di sebuah tempat. Oh, sialan, apakah dirinya akan dicincang hidup-hidup di sini? Lihat saja nanti media akan beber dengan kasus kematian Lee Taeyong yang mengenaskan.

Ew. Taeyong dan pikiran parnonya. Taeyong sampai tak merasakan jika tangannya sudah dapat bergerak bebas, lalu kain hitam yang tadi melilit kepalanya terlepas. Butuh waktu agar ia bisa membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki bola matanya.

Sampai akhirnya ia dapat menerka apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Oh, astaga, lihatlah ini. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Sehat wal afiat. Tak ada luka semacam tusukan yang menimpa dirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi bahan keterkejutan Taeyong setelah insiden beberapa menit yang lalu. Melainkan teman-teman seatapnya yang berkumpul di depannya. Bahkan yang masih kecil seperti Jisung ikut berdiri di sini. Tega sekali yang membangunkan _uri baby chick_ sepagi buta begini, pikir Taeyong.

Dihadapannya sudah tertera sekotak kue tart yang berhiaskan krim putih dan tulisan _Happy Birthday!_

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ia bahkan tak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Mungkin dirinya terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Taeyong mengesampingkan pikirannya. Dan kembali melirik masing-masing member yang bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Saat itulah Taeyong menyadari ada yang kurang.

Jaehyun. Jaehyunnya tak ada di sana. Alhasil ia kembali menangisi hatinya, sedih karena orang yang ia paling inginkan kehadirannya justru tak ada di sana. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melupakan lelaki satu itu. Lelaki yang membuatnya luluh untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dadanya merasa tersayat.

Hampir saja Taeyong menumpahkan kesedihannya ketika sebuah tangan menutupi pandangannya. "Ya! Jangan main-main denganku!" Ia membalikkan badannya dan tercekat ketika menemukan Jaehyun berdiri di sana. "Jaehyun- _ie_?" Taeyong tak jadi menumpahkan amarahnya. Nada bicaranya langsung melunak.

Saking fokusnya dengan si lelaki idaman ia tak menyadari Taeil dan kawan-kawan sudah beranjak pergi dari sana, memberi mereka privasi untuk berbicara empat mata. Jadilah sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang makan dorm NCT. Ditemani suara jangkrik yang berbunyi nyaring di luar sana.

"Ahaha. Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_." Jaehyun menampilkan _killing smile_ -nya. Lalu Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya, di mana terdapat setangkai mawar merah yang membuat Taeyong _blushing_. Taeyong menerima pemberian Jaehyun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Menurutnya ini adalah pertamakalinya Jaehyun bersikap romantis kepadanya. Pantas saja dia sangat senang.

"Te-terimakasih." Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan tidaknormalnya.

" _Hyung_."

"Jaehyun- _ie_."

Dua-duanya sama-sama terdiam setelah berucap bersamaan. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaehyun. "A-ah! Kau duluan saja." Ya ampun, Lee Taeyong kenapa kau jadi gagap?

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau saja."

Taeyong merasakan tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba, jadi sulit untuk menelan ludah. "Eum… Sebenarnya aku… A-Aku menyukaimu! Benar-benar menyukaimu, Jung Jaehyun! Tolong terima perasaanku!" Persetan dengan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa dikontrol. Gara-gara bunga itu perasaannya jadi menggebu-gebu.

Yah. Setidaknya beban di pundaknya yang sudah lama ia tanggung sekarang menghilang, digantikan penantian jawaban dari laki-laki bermarga Jung itu.

Taeyong diam-diam mengintip dari celah-celah poninya, menerka ekspresi macam apa yang dipasang Jung Jaehyun setelah pernyataannya. Namun nyatanya si Jung Jaehyun menatapnya datar, dengan alis kanannya yang terangkat lebih tinggi. " _Hyung_ , bukankah kita hanya teman?"

 _Krak. Krak_. Apa kalian bisa mendengar retakan di hati Taeyong? Andai ia tak dapat mengontrol tenaganya maka sudah pasti batang bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia genggam sudah patah jadi dua. Seperti hatinya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertegun melihat tetesan-tetesan kristal bening dari mata indah Taeyong jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya refleks menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putih Taeyong. "Jangan menangis, _hyung_." Lalu disatukannya kening mereka. Menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Merasakan napas hangat masing-masing.

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun dapat melihat raut kebingungan yang Taeyong pasang di wajahnya. Lantas ia tersenyum geli. _Hyung_ -nya ini kalau sudah memasang wajah imut jadi ingin ia cubit pipinya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tapi kali ini ia bukan mencubit pipinya,melainkan ia yang menciumnya tepat di bibir. Menyesap setiap rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibir merah Taeyong. Merasakan bagaimana lembut dan kenyalnya bibir milik laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Taeyong yang diperlakukansecara tiba-tiba seperti itu kontan terkejut. Debaran jantungnya semakin tidak normal. Isakannya otomatis mereda digantikan desahan kecil ketika Jaehyun makin melumat bibirnya. Barulah ketika ia merasakan pasokan oksigennya berkurang ia memukul pelan dada Jaehyun, yang dibalas dengan berakhirnya ciuman panjang mereka.

Taeyong hendak protes, tapi sebuah jari yang menyentuh bibirnya sukses membuatnya gagal membuka mulut. " _Hyung_ , aku juga mencintaimu. Kali ini aku tidak main-main." Kedua iris mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Menikmati keindahan yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Kau harusnya mengatakannya daritadi, bodoh." Kali ini biarkan Taeyong menikmati aroma maskulin dari tubuh Jaehyun. Memeluknya layaknya anak kecil yang mendekap boneka beruangnya. Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengelus-elus surai coklat Taeyong.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun- _ie_. Ini benar-benar kado terindah yang pernah aku terima." ujar Taeyong masih melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaehyun.

"Yang mana maksudmu, _hyung_? Apakah maksudmu yang ini?"

Taeyong mengerang ketika Jaehyun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka. Tubuhnya sampai terdorong ke pinggir meja, alih-alih menumpukan badannya karena kakinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti jelly.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain….

"Dasar Jaehyun. Katanya cuma temen, nyatanya nafsu banget nyiumnya." cibir Yuta saat mengintip pemandangan yang luar biasa di pagi buta dari balik dinding.

"Bilang aja pengin dicium juga." timpal Johnny di sebelahnya.

"Dicium sama si Jaehyun? Ogah. Aku kan maunya dicium sama–"

"Udah ah, ribut. Videonya udah jadi, nih. Yang mau bisa minta salinannya ke aku." Belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Doyoung sudah memotong. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka memutuskan tak mau melanjutkan acara mengintip pasangan baru yang sedang dilanda asmara itu. Apalagi adegan terakhir, bisa-bisa Jisung kehilangan kepolosannya.

.

TAMAT

.

.

APA YANG AKU BUAT ASTAGA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

MASIH ADA UTANG FIC YUTEN MALAH BIKIN INI

Sebenernya Flow yg mau bikin fic khusus ultahnya mamih Ty, tapi berhubung dia lagi garap fic lain dan tiba2 aku ada inspirasi jadilah Hana yang bikin~ Idenya bersumber dari meme-nya bang nando_natnat di ig yang nista banget. Kapan kamu nge-canon-in mereka bang :((Capek mereka di-friendzone melulu /sodorinmoment2mereka. Jadi dari Flow cuma nitip ucapan selamat ulang tahun buat Taeyong~

Aku tau alurnya gaje banget, biarin lah yang penting bikin /dibakar

Balas dendam juga sama si Flow waktu itu ngasih tau This Love chap 7 bakal ada kissu ternyata bukan Jaeyong yang kissu D'x

DAN AKU GA BISA GA TERIAK PAS LIAT WEBSITE NCT NGASIH TAU ADA UNIT BARU NCT 127 OMAYGAD OMAYDAG OMAYGAD AAAAAAAAAAH /abaikan

Inilah yg bikin aku ga upload2 ff ini wkwk niatnya mau publish pagi2 tapi apadaya bangun buka leptop langsung disodorin teka-tekinya Nyai SM.

Berharap Bang John debut. Kasian lama2 training-nya ga selese2. Pokoknya Yujohnsol kudu debut titik!

Btw, yang nugguin This Love abis lebaran yaaaa wkwk. Sing sabar wae.

Review juseyo~

Hana.


End file.
